Scared
by seashell16037
Summary: What could've happened at the party in episode 9. Kat/Patrick T for like 1 swear word


**Ok, so school starts tomorrow and I'll probably only update June 10****th**** on weekends. So this is my first 10 things one- shot. Tell me what ya think please!!!**

**Patrick's P. O.V**

" I am not perfect " Kat said turning around to face me.

After I was released from jail, I had tried to call her and tell her what happened but she wouldn't answer her phone. Maybe I should've come to her house sooner but I was never in this situation before. How am I supposed to know how to make amends, or apologize. I never had to do anything like that before, and its so confusing. Before I met Kat I was never a one girl kind of guy, but there is just something special about kat that makes me want to try, but she makes it so difficult. It's like talking to a brick wall.

" Oh, Really Kat! That's kind of hard to believe! " I yelled at her I was annoyed and mad.

"Yes, Really Patrick! You want to know some things that Don't make me perfect! " She yelles at me, but before I could answer she was already telling me.

" In 3rd grade when I had a hunger strike so the school would put in a salad bar, well no one knew I had a pizza hut box filled with cheese pizza under my bed, so I didn't actually starve! And another time I protested for this really old tree in a park because construction was going to chop it down. Honestly I could've cared less for the tree but my hair got caught and I couldn't move, so I just said that I was protesting, and than afterwords I had to get my hair cut off, and I cried! I cried over a haircut! You want to know why I'm also not perfect! At a party two years ago, I let some college guy take advantage of me, after my boyfriend dumped me for some blonde slutty cheerleader that started talking to him**( No offence to any cheerleaders though)**, So don't you dare call me perfect Patrick cause nobodys perfect, and what the hell is that noise" She screamed frustrated towards the end and she stomped towards the closet and opened it to reveal a couple making out.

" No, out! " she screamed at the couple, but all they did was slam the door shut. She tried to reopen it but they wouldn't let her open it, so I crossed over across the room, and ripped the closet open.

" Out" I said in my deadliest voice. They left without a second chance, and I turned around to find Kat laying on her bed with an old stuffed bear in her arms. I thought it was cute, like a whole new side to the tough, feminist side of kat.

" You want to know why else im not perfect….. " But I just layed down beside her.

"shhhhh "

" Oh, ok, so why should I shut up! Do you think I talk to much! You know its just like a guy to tell a girl to shut…." She rambled.

"Kat, Shut up cause I don't want to hear it " I said gently, but she just looked at me confused .

"Ok, I shouldn't have said you were perfect cause obviously everyone has their past but I'm Just so confused as to what else I could do to make you forgive me cause it just seems like you live in a perfect world, and if I do something wrong, than I'm out" I told her.

" I' just scared" she said turning to face me, and she looked so vulnerable.

" I'm sure Kat, even the toughest people in the world get scared " I told her while wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her against my chest so she was enveloped in my arms.

" Are you scared " Kat asked looking me right in the eye.

"Yea" I answered honestly.

"Of what" she said leaning up on her arms to look at me better.

" My feelings for you. I've never felt like it before and I'm scared that I'm going to screw it up " I answered truthfully.

Before I could see what her reaction was, she leaned up and kissed me. It was slow and sweet, and was so different from all the other kisses I've had especially the one on the rooftop a week or so ago. There was no heat, and I didn't want to take it any further, but there was still passion, and I loved it. When she pulled away, she laid her head on my chest. I was content laying there just playing with her hair, and laying there the rest of the night.

"Ok" Kat said standing up, and holding her hand out for me.

"What" I asked still lying down.

"Come on! Lets go get some Nachos or something" She said.

" You want nachos?" I asked.

"Yes, so come on"

I sighed but got up anyways and followed her downstairs. I grabbed her hand when we got down stairs so I wouldn't lose her. We navigated our way through the crowd and finally found the kitchen. As soon as we entered we were stopped by Bianca.

"There you are! Ok, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have thrown a party but it's out of the control! Can you please help me get everyone out!"

"I'm sorry B, but you said you were responsible enough to throw a party so you can handle getting everyone out" and with that Kat walked away.

"Patrick" she begged.

"Just say that someone had some kind of disease and it in the air or something" I told her and than walked away.

"Look" she said pointing to Camron. " he looks so sad" she said turning to me.

Outside Camron was sitting on a porch holding a tray of watermelon. He looked depressed.

" Let's go check it out " Kat offered. I really didn't want to but hey if Kat wanted to I would follow her.

Kat quietly sat down next to him while I stood awkwardly next to the door.

" I see your not drinking" Kat asked to break the silence

Cam looked at her. " I live above the influence" He said quietly.

Kat looked at me and said "Aww" and than looked at Camron. " you're the kid that doesn't know the watermelons spiked" She said leaning her head on his arm, and I would admit, I was a little jealous.

With that realization he spit the watermelon out of his mouth.

" So what's got you down" kat asked.

"Bianca" of course I should've known.

" Let me guess, after you saved her from all that unwanted spam, she still thinks your gay." I said stepping closer.

"Yea, I Just don't want to be her friend any longer"

"Can I give you advice" Kat asked sitting up.

Camron looked at her.

" All Bianca cares about is popularity"

"And, I'm not popular " Cam said.

"Exactly, but even if she doesn't like you, maybe you should tell her, and if she doesn't feel the same move on" Kat said standing up.

" Thank you Kat, Patrick " Camron said before walking away.

"Hmmm, well I should get going " I said walking up to Kat and wrapping her up in my arms.

"But the party just started" She complained.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE HOUSE, SOMEONE HAS CRABS!!!!" We heard Bianca scream.

I chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't want to catch crabs" I said before leaning down and kissing her head.

" I'll see you tonight, maybe you should leave your window open" I said while walking away.

" You are not coming into my room in the middle of the night" She yelled but I just kept walking.

"Verona!!"

While laughing I left on my motorcycle to get something to eat real quick before returning to kat's house.

**Playlist**

**Got Dynamite- Demi Lovato**

**And**

**Catch Me- Demi Lovato**

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

**SO….. What did you think?? Please review! Love ya all!! **


End file.
